Inkjet technology is widely used for precisely and rapidly dispensing small quantities of fluid. Inkjets eject droplets of fluid out of a nozzle by creating a short pulse of high pressure within a firing chamber. During printing, this ejection process can repeat thousands of times per second. Ideally, each ejection would result in a single ink droplet that travels along a predetermined velocity vector for deposition on the media. In practice, however, the ejection process may create a number of very small droplets that remain airborne for longer than ideal periods of time and are not depositing at the desired location on the media. This non-ideal ejection process can affect the printing process differently, depending what is printed, such as text, lines, or graphics.